


The Gifts You're Receiving from Me

by intocooperstown



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, can be read as platonic, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intocooperstown/pseuds/intocooperstown
Summary: Patrick gets his Christmas present from Pete early.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2020





	The Gifts You're Receiving from Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you're safe and warm and enjoying some festive treats. For Merry Little Peterick, I gift you this short piece of fluff that I wrote between virtual classes, inspired by [this photo set.](https://falloutboyfan18.tumblr.com/post/637148247860887552/new-pete-wentz-pics) As usual, this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title is, of course, from the only Christmas song, Fall Out Boy's "Yule Shoot Your Eye Out."

A box arrives on Patrick’s doorstep a week before Christmas. 

It’s a regular FedEx box, placed squarely in the middle of his doormat. He wasn’t expecting any packages this soon, and he racks his brain for the best place to hide any of the kids’ Christmas gifts that came early, but he picks it up and looks at the label and finds that it’s from Pete. Patrick smiles to himself and brings it inside.

Patrick goes to his studio to open it, because the kitchen scissors are never where he thinks they are, but he always knows exactly which desk drawer the scissors he uses to cut replacement guitar strings are in. He would wait until Christmas, but he knows that Pete will start to worry if he thinks Patrick hasn’t gotten anything, and if he tells Pete that he got it but hasn’t opened it, Pete will text him every hour to ask if the suspense is killing him, if he’s shaken the box to try and figure out what’s inside, if he’s ready to tear it open _right now,_ until Patrick finally folds and opens it anyway _._ Plus, everyone in the band agreed years ago that if they weren’t spending the holiday together, they didn’t have to wait until Christmas morning to open gifts if they didn’t want to. 

Patrick takes out his scissors and very carefully cuts the tape holding the cardboard flaps down. The item on top is wrapped in tissue paper and bubblewrap with care. It takes Patrick a moment to rip away the layers of packaging, but eventually he unveils a small picture frame. The note taped over the picture reads: _So you never have to miss my pretty face :) - Pete_ with a little heart drawn next to his name. Patrick lifts the note and peels the tape off, doing his best not to smudge the glass. 

It’s a picture of the two of them from their last tour, though not one taken by one of their official photographers. Patrick thinks that Joe or Andy must have snapped it because it was taken in a hotel lobby, probably while they were waiting for room keys. He and Pete are mid-conversation, bodies turned towards each other and closed off to everything else in the room, standing so close their hands are almost brushing where Patrick’s in the middle of gesturing. It looks like Patrick is half way through a healthy burst of laughter, maybe trying to talk through it, while Pete’s just watching him with a delighted look. Not just any delighted look, though— it’s the special _I’m delighted by Patrick and Patrick specifically_ look, the one that always makes Patrick’s heart beat a little bit harder. 

Patrick’s heart warms the longer he stares at the picture because yeah, he does miss seeing Pete in person. Even with restrictions being lifted and every one in their families being as careful as possible, it’s hard to justify making the trip from Chicago to LA, or vice versa, without the added excuse of doing a virtual performance together. There’s too many places where one of them could get infected, and Pete especially worries about Patrick’s asthma. 

Patrick puts the photo on his desk, next to a picture of him and his kids on the couch making silly faces. He snaps a picture of the set up and sends it to Pete, saying, _I found the perfect spot for your gift._ Then he sets down his phone and turns back to the box. Still inside are two more gifts: a _Rocky Horror_ themed ugly sweater and a new pair of headphones. He puts the headphones on his desk and sets the sweater aside to wash later. When he checks his phone, Pete’s responded with a string of smiley emojis, peppered with a few purple and yellow hearts. 

Patrick smiles, feeling a pang of remorse that they didn’t plan something for Christmas— a band get-together or otherwise. Patrick thinks for a moment and pulls up his calendar, then texts Pete, _Are you doing anything for New Year’s?_

_Seeing you, hopefully?_ Pete’s response reads. 

_We’ll see,_ Patrick types out, followed up by a single smiley face. Then he exits out of messages and opens up the UPS app. His gift for Pete— a box of peanut brittle, a _Star Wars_ beanie, and some seed packets for Pete’s favorite kinds of flowers— is on its way, an estimated day or two left before it arrives at Pete’s doorstep. 

Patrick can’t wait for him to get it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Be sure to check out all the other awesome Merry Little Peterick fics!
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://setting-in-a-honeymoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
